Quilge Opie
|image = |race = Quincy | age = |gender = Male | birthday = | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = Vandenreich | occupation = Executive Hunting Captain of the Jagdarmee | team = Jagdarmee | base of operations = Hueco Mundo | relatives = | education = | signature skill = | manga debut = Chapter 487 | anime debut = N/A | video game debut = | japanese voice = N/A | english voice = }} is the of the Jagdarmee of the Vandenreich. Appearance Kirge's head is largely shaved, with a crop of black hair on top. He has round spectacles. He wears a variant of the typical Vandenreich uniform with white trousers, black boots and a white top fastened by a black belt with decorative buckle. He also wears a short white cape and a white hat with a black peak. Personality Kirge has a strongly authoritative personality, as shown through his command to the subjugated Arrancar to kneel in front of him. Bleach manga; Chapter 487, page 12 As noted by his subordinates, Kirge often acts in a barbarous manner when individuals do not understand the true meaning of his words. He is also critical of the actions of his subordinates, namely when they took a long time to realize that he had been attacked by Loly and Menoly. Bleach manga; Chapter 487, page 15 Despite his casual nature, Kirge is shown as particularly unforgiving to those who show any signs of resistance. He is also highly arrogant, namely when he derides Aizen's choice of subordinates in the Espada.Bleach manga; Chapter 487, page 18 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc and Menoly Mallia.]] At the Jagdarmee camp in Hueco Mundo, Kirge looks on as the captives are lined up, ready for selection. After one of his subordinates tells him something, Kirge stands up and calls for the attention of his captives. He explains that they will hold selection tournament to decide which of the captives lives, which involves him killing them one after another. If they wish to live they are to kneel and lick his boots. He stabs an Arrancar that speaks up, telling them all that they will have to undergo a further admission test after selection. He is attacked by two of the captives and complains about how long it takes his subordinates to show concern for him. Kirge states that their swords were supposed to have been taken. Loly Aivirrne and Menoly Mallia cast off their cloaks and introduce themselves, before being swiftly put down by Kirge, who breaks Menoly's sword in the process. He tells his subordinates to beat them but not kill them as "his majesty" wishes to collect "idiots with guts". As he talks about the quality of Aizen's Arrancar, including Harribel, he is attacked by Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose and Cyan Sung-Sun.Bleach manga; Chapter 487, pages 11-20 As Mila Rose and Apaccis argue, Sung-Sun challenges Kirge and his unit by herself, referring to her comrades as monkeys.Bleach manga; Chapter 488, page 2 When his unit is defeated, Kirge offers them all the chance to surrender, insisting that working with Harribel again in their service, something they should enjoy doing. His offer serves to anger the Arrancar, who advise him not to underestimate their capabilities. Upon their decision. Kirge states that it is such a pity to have to fight them.Bleach manga; Chapter 488, pages 7-9 When Ichigo Kurosaki arrives, he has defeated the three Arrancar, standing over their incapacitated forms as he shows interest in the arrival of a Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 488, pages 16-17 Equipment Quincy Cross - Kirge is shown to carry a version of the Quincy cross that consists of five points, which is attached to the belt of his uniform so that it hangs to his left-hand side.Bleach manga; Chapter 487, page 16 Powers & Abilities Reiryoku Absorption & Manipulation: A Quincy primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere and combines it with their own spiritual energy to form weapons. Using this ability, Kirge has demonstrated the capability to materialize an ornate yet durable sword, which could easily break the Zanpakutō of Menoly Mallia, and its respective scabbard.Bleach manga; Chapter 487, page 17 High Spiritual Power: Kirge has sufficient spiritual power to seriously wound an Arrancar, as well as to both catch and hold onto the Zanpakutō of Emilou Apacci bare-handed with ease, despite it continuing to rotate at tremendous speed.Bleach manga; Chapter 487, pages 14 & 19 References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Vandenreich